A Time Forgotten
by Arana
Summary: A one-shot yuri (girlgirl) fic centering around Hatsuki and Hatsumi, and their last moments together. Based on only the Yami to Boushi to Hon no Tabibito anime series and does contain same gender sex. You have been warned.


A Time Forgotten  
A Yami to Boushi to Hon no Tabibito fanfic by Arana

* * *

Notes: This yuri (girl/girl) fanfic is based off the short TV series of Yami to Boushi to Hon no Tabibito. Why? Because I don't own the game and am too lazy to go to the trouble of finding a game I would really be able to play because my Japanese is pretty nonexistent. With that out of the way, this is a 'fill in the space' type fic where a scene had started but cuts off or fades to black at a point where I don't feel satisfied, so I'm forced to write bad fic to appease myself and made a handful of other people that thought something should've happened there. In this case, this is a fill in of what happens after the kiss in the last episode. If you haven't watched it yet, ummm...I'd recommend doing so. This fic does contain sex, and same gender at that, so if you're not 18, you shouldn't be reading this but it's not like I can reach out and hit you with a paper fan to stop you. But you have been warned. If lesbians bother you, hitting that Back button would be advised as well. And so, on with the show!

* * *

'Something terrible will happen if I open this door.'

Hatsuki stood in front of the door that had become so familiar to her throughout the course of her short life. A simple sign with the name 'Hatsumi' upon it specified to whom the room belonged to but it wasn't like it was hard to figure out with only the two of them living in the house. Her hand continued to linger on the handle as she pondered over why she was being forced to relive a moment so painful to her. A moment where she lost everything that made her life worth living.

'I know what this is supposed to mean,' was what she had thought next, wasn't it? She bit back a bitter laugh as she remembered what she had thought it would mean. That she would enter the room of her forbidden, unanswered love, steal a kiss while she was sleeping and be forever hated by the one she would do anything to have her return the feelings. And she had, she had crossed over from world to world searching for Hatsumi, enduring fights both physical and emotional. And now for some reason, the cycle would be repeated. Or at least Hatsumi's disappearing. She shook her head slightly, angry with herself for doubting even for a second. 'No, if she disappears again, I will go find her and the way to have her come back back to me.'

Hatsuki took one last sharp breath and held it as she turned the handle, quietly opened the door and stepped into the room. She exhaled softly as she closed the door, her eyes fixed upon Hatsumi's sleeping form. Everything was as Hatsuki remembered as she stood there gazing upon the small woman before her – the cover sheet gathered at the bottom of the bed, legs curled up slightly, Hatsumi's chest rising and falling steadily as her blonde hair spilled around her on the pillow and her slightly flushed cheeks. If she hadn't known what was going to happen, Hatsuki would be able to think it one of the most beautiful sights she had ever seen.

'But I do know...' was all Hatsuki thought as she sat down upon the bed, her gaze falling upon the bandaged wound she herself had inflicted on Hatsumi in a fit of anger and jealousy...but most of all, regret. Her eyes then traced farther up to her peaceful sleeping facing, taking a moment to brush away a bit of hair. 'Regret, huh? Regret that just maybe, if I had said or done something to make you understand. To make it clear and absolute...these feelings I harbor for you, Hatsumi... Maybe if I had done that, none of this would have happened. I wouldn't have lost you first to some boy...and then to your true self.'

Hatsuki's eyes wavered and threatened to tear up as she whispered, "I'm sorry... Hatsumi..." pausing for a few beats to look upon the soft lips that would never be claimed by her own. Then with a heavy heart, she slowly started to lean over, her face drawing closer and closer to Hatsumi's, still hoping that maybe this time, whatever gods would forgive her long enough to have one tiny moment of bliss.

The clock next to the bed beeped softly as the soft yellow-lighted numbers of 11:59 switched to read 12:00. Then a soft voice spoke.

"Hatsuki-chan..." 

Still taken back by surprise from hearing words spoken from the girl before her, Hatsuki stood up quickly and blurted out, "Hatsumi, you can speak?"

The girl's eyes fluttered open to reveal the soft red pools gazing upon Hatsuki. As she sat up, Hatsumi heard Hatsuki call out to her again, to which she answered with a simple shaking of her head.

Only a few seconds had passed but even in that short time, Hatsuki knew for certain that something was different this time around. Hatsumi was supposed to be enveloped in a green light by now, wasn't she? What the heck was going on?!

Her confusion vanished as she realized that Hatsumi was holding her hand out to her. Hatsuki had to take a moment to take a breath, to test to see if this was real because it wasn't supposed to be. Sure enough though, Hatsumi continued to leave her hand extended out to her, eyes softening as she smiled up at her as if saying, 'It's okay, I'm here. I'm real.'

'Come to me.'

Still doubtful, Hatsuki tentatively reached out to Hatsumi, bracing herself mentally and emotionally should she wake up and find out this is all a dream or illusion. But as flesh met flesh, and Hatsumi's fingers wrapped around her hand, she had to stop herself from crying right then and there. 'This...this is real. She's still right here in front of me. Oh Hatsumi...'

Hatsumi gently pulled her over just enough so that Hatsuki was once again sitting on the bed next to her, level enough so that their contrasting deep blue and yielding red eyes could meet. A million thoughts were flooding Hatsuki's mind, leaving her unable to do anything but continue to looking upon her sister. 'I don't understand, none of this is going like before. I'm...not complaining I guess but now what? Could it be that...this Hatsumi remembered what happened? Is she changing the world...for me? Even if she is, what are we supposed to do?'

The blonde girl merely tilted her head ever so slightly and a soft voice broke through the confusion surrounding Hatsuki. 'Something that should've happened worlds ago, Hatsuki.' She reached out again to younger girl, this time gently cupping her cheek then sliding down her dark silken hair until it came to rest upon Hatsuki's arm, gripping just enough so that she could show just what she wanted as she pulled her even closer.

A small gasp escaped Hatsuki's lips as she came to realize just what was going to happen next. She could feel her heart start racing in her chest as Hatsumi continued to draw her closer and closer. She wanted to reach out to hold Hatsumi as well but feared again that any sudden change would cause her to wake up from this moment. After all, even Hatsumi as Eve had said that even though she wanted to be back with Hatsuki, it was a dream that could never be realized...but as she felt the warm breath exhaled from the other woman upon her skin, she knew there was no reason for her to doubt any longer. She surrendered herself to the moment, eyes closing just before she felt even warmer lips press against her own in a sweet kiss. 'So soft...' was all she could manage to think as pleasure she never thought imaginable from a simple kiss coursed through every bit of her being. With nothing left to fear, she finally reached out to hold her beloved, pulling her even closer, wanting to feel as much of Hatsumi as possible in this one moment.

She smiled and sighed in relief inwardly as Hatsumi opened her eyes slightly to look upon the girl embracing her. 'I always knew somehow Hatsuki...those feeling that you held back for me. But I was afraid, we both were. But I don't care anymore. Even if Adam or God punishes me for this, I just want to share this last night with you before we're separated again.'

Time passed slowly as the kiss continued, simple and sweet until they separated, a small string of saliva still connecting them until it fell. Every bit of love and emotion that Hatsuki had welled up inside, overwhelmed her as she laid her head upon the soft support of Hatsumi's bosom. Just as always, she felt arms wrap around her, inviting and comforting. 

"Would it be okay to stay like this...for a little while?"

Hatsumi just closed her eyes as she pulled Hatsuki closer to her, gently stroking her hair. 'I won't deny you anything Hatsuki. Tonight is for you. This is my gift. My feelings for you and only you. The one person who dares to cherish and love me the most with no boundaries.' Not wanting to wait any longer, Hatsumi ran her fingers ever so slightly through soft indigo hair, then back up along her neck, feeling Hatsuki shiver slightly against the sensation as she did so, until she had cupped her chin. 'And tonight, you will know just what those feelings mean to me...and how deep my own love for you goes Hatsuki,' she thought as once again her lips found what they sought, the kiss filled with more need and passion this time as she leaned forward, forcing Hatsuki to fall back upon the bed.

The kiss separated as Hatsuki's head hit the pillow below her, giving her just a moment to stutter out, "H-Hatsumi, wait, what're-" before the sweet warmth of lips returned to their task. While part of Hatsuki was happier than she'd ever been, another part of her was wondering just how far Hatsumi was going to take this...and why. She had said that she loved her when they were in the Universe Garden world but enough to do what she was thinking? 'No...this isn't right. No matter how much I want it, it means nothing if Hatsumi doesn't want me the same way!'

"Hatsumi, stop!"

The kiss was broken again but this time from Hatsuki pushing Hatsumi away, her hands trembling as she held her back. "We shouldn't do this, not unless I know for sure. Unless I know you're not just doing this for me. If you are, then we can just stop here. You've given me so much already, even this second chance. It's okay. I'll be okay, alright?"

Hatsumi just stared down in disbelief until her features softened again, and took one hand upon her shoulders into her own and brought it to her lips to place a kiss upon Hatsuki's palm. Her eyes welled up with tears as she then placed the hand upon her cheek, and with so much affection said, "Oh Hatsuki...you're so hopeless sometimes. Of course, I want this as much as you. I'm here with you now, am I not? But if you can't believe that, then believe these words..." She took the hand that was against her cheek, pressed it against her chest over her heart and leaned over so that her lips were barely brushing up against Hatsuki's own, then whispered, "While I am Eve, my heart remains true as it was when I was Hatsumi. And whether my name is Eve, Hatsumi or any other, my heart will always love you the most, more than anyone in all the worlds."

Tears held back now fell upon Hatsuki's flushed cheeks, and as they slowly seeped into her, so did open honesty of the words just spoken to her. Words she had longed to hear and feel them resonate within her, filling her with an overwhelming joy. Her own vision blurred as tears started to well up in her eyes as she embraced the girl above her. "I'm sorry Hatsumi. I do believe you. I was an idiot to doubt it for a second. I'm so sorry." She wiped the tears from both their eyes then smiled warmly up at her love and said, "I love you too," before pulling her into another kiss.

Clothes found their way to the floor and the girls sat with only one thing remaining upon them. The bandages upon Hatsumi's arm and the bandages Hatsuki always had wrapped about her ankle. Hatsuki unwrapped the bandages around Hatsumi's arm to find not even a scratch there. Hatsumi simply smiled, "It's my 'story' after all," then reached down to relieve Hatsuki of her own bandages. She tilted her head slightly as Hatsumi carefully rolled the bandage up, "You know, now that I think about it, I don't really remember why I started wearing that in the first place." 

"It's because you thought it would tie you to me."

"Really?"

Hatsumi chuckled slightly and nodded. "Yes, this is from the first time I had to bandage you after you fought with those boys, driving them away from me."

Hatsuki felt her cheeks turn hot as she pouted slightly, "Well someone was has to regulate how nice you are to people or else I'd never have any peace of mind."

"Oh you're so cute when you blush like that!" Hatsumi continued to chuckle a little before running a finger along the bandage, "But you won't be needing this anymore after tonight." She placed it on the shelf then took Hatsuki's hand and intertwined their fingers, "We're tied together with something much stronger than that now. And even though it will take some time, I'll come back to you. I promise."

Hatsuki just nodded and smiled as she pulled the other girl to her, "That's 'then', this is 'now'. Come here..."

It was like nothing she had ever experience and would ever experience again in her lifetime. Even the few times Hatsuki had had to sate herself after watching Hatsumi bathe or the like was nothing compared to the havoc being unleashed upon her senses from the girl's ministrations. Hatsumi sat atop of Hatsuki, and had started by nuzzling her hand, then kissing and suckling upon her finger. She continued this as she trailed up along her wrist then arm until she reached her neck, pausing there to work upon the sensitive flesh about the collarbone and around her ears. 

Hatsuki could feel a pressure start to build inside her, growing more and more as the blonde girl gave her one last passionate kiss before moving farther down to her breasts, gently massaging and nuzzling the soft mounds before she brought her mouth into play. Hatsuki cried out and arched her back as her breasts were ravished with kisses and more, gripping tightly onto the sheets to anchor herself from being lost in the pleasure of it all.

A grin formed on Hatsumi's face as the sweet sounds of Hatsuki's voice crying out and moaning came to her ears. 'And we still have a bit to go,' she thought to herself as she pull herself back up to kiss her love again, tongues clashing together. She felt hands slide down along her back and come to rest upon her buttocks, gripping enough to make her moan into the kiss. A second later, the kiss broke as Hatsumi cried out and sat up a bit from Hatsuki's leg sliding between her legs, putting pressure on the sensitive flesh already damp from excitement. The cries died down to soft whimpers as Hatsuki took the opportunity to rain Hatsumi's breasts and neck with kisses of her own.

Already so close, Hatsumi took one of Hatsuki's hands and intertwined their fingers again while her other hand slipped down from her chest, past her stomach and to cup the other girl's warm flesh, once again forcing her to cry out and arch her back to add to the pressure of pleasure, pain, wanting and savoring that had built up.

She waited until the younger girl calmed down a bit before leaning over, her blonde hair falling past her and mixing in with the dark blue locks spilled all around the bed. Another kiss, this one slow but spoke worlds of love, passion and hunger for their partner. 'Together...we'll do this together.'

The kiss broke but not their eye contact as Hatsumi slowly dragged herself along Hatsuki's leg while dragging her finger across the girl's own lust, causing them both to breathe in sharply at the sensation. Their eyes and fingers stayed locked though as the pressure built between the two, each calling out to the other amongst the other cries, whimpers and moans until finally...release. A heavenly green light enveloped them both as waves of ecstasy wash over and coursed through them.

As they laid in each other's arms, chests rising and falling heavily as they tried to catch their breath, the light slowly faded to a small glow. Hatsuki ran one of hands gently through Hatsumi's hair, enjoying the simple pleasure of feeling her head resting upon her chest. After a few moments, she brought the hand that was still holding Hatsumi's into her line of vision, and noticed the glow. She felt her heart sink as she guessed- no –knew- what it meant. She sighed, "This is it, isn't it?" She felt the grip on her hand tighten slightly as Hatsumi lifted herself up enough to look into her eyes, "Yes...and no. This will be the first and last night we get to be together like this." 

She laid her head back upon Hatsuki's chest and fought to keep her tears back, "But I'll be back. So don't forget me, okay? No matter how long it takes, remember me, Hatsuki."

Hatsuki rolled over so that she could look down upon the quivering red eyes of her beloved, "I will. Even if God or whoever tries to make me forget...I'll find a way. I promise."

The girls smiled softly at each other as tears fell, and they shared one last kiss...

Dawn had already passed and the morning birds were already twittering as light filled the room from the large glass windows, bathing the sleeping figure in it. Hatsuki's eyes finally fluttered open and took in her surroundings as she rolled over onto her back. Realizing whatever she was lying on wasn't exactly comfortable, she sat up and looked around. 

"I fell asleep in the empty room."

'Strange...that dream felt so real though. I almost feel sad thinking about it... Like I lost something important and am waiting for it to come back. Ah, I'm so bad at remembering my dreams. But...even though I lost it and I'm sad, I feel that it will definitely come back to me some day...'

Lilith watched as her sister replaced a book back on the shelf then reach into her pocket to pull out a small roll of bandages. It seemed strangely familiar but she couldn't place it. 

"Hey Eve, what's that?"

"Oh, just a memento."

"A memento? Of what?"

"Just...a time forgotten."

* * *

Yay! It's over! You're suffering stops here! So uh yeah, that's all there is. Sorry if you actually expecting something good or at least a gratuitous hentai yuri scene but I'm not really good at either. If you're wondering about the whole bandage thing, if you watch episode 13, during the whole last night with Hatsumi, she still has the bandage but when she wakes up the next morning, it's not there anymore. Whether that was actually intentional or not, I don't know but I thought I'd write in there anyways. So yeah, usual stuff applies, I don't own Yami to Boushi, please don't sue me. Don't post this anywhere without asking my permission first ). Any constructive commentary or criticism is welcome, while everything else will probably be tossed into Yahoo Mail trash HELL. Be excellent to each other and party on dudes.

* * *


End file.
